La lionne et le berger
by FleurCannibale
Summary: OS Carlisle/Esmée De la pire tragédie que puisse vivre une femme j’avais tiré mon plus grand bonheur.


La lionne et le berger

_L'univers de Twilight ne m'appartient pas._

_J'ai longtemps hésité pour le titre de cet OS puis finalement je me suis décidé pour « la lionne » pour Esmée en entendant la chanson Les lionnes de Yannick Noa à la radio._

J'avais perdu mon enfant, mon tout petit.

Il était vraiment minuscule emmailloté dans ce petit linge bleu que je lui avais acheté dès que j'avais appris ma grossesse.

L'image de mon bébé me hantait toujours mais ma peine s'était apaisée avec le temps.

En fait non, ce n'était pas le temps qui avait comblé ce manque cruel mais lui :Carlisle.

Dès ma plus tendre enfance j'avais voulu être mère, passant mon temps à jouer à la poupée et à rêver au moment où je pourrais m'occuper d'un vrai bébé, de mon bébé.

Ce moment n'était jamais arrivé, dès sa naissance la sage femme me l'avait enlevé et avait appelé le médecin, il ne pleurait pas.

Contrairement à moi, j'avais pleuré, suppliais pour qu'on me laisse prendre mon enfant on n'avait plus fait attention à moi, un homme en blouse blanche était arrivé, il avait emmené mon enfant à l'hôpital en me disant qu'il était gravement malade et qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé que je haïrais les médecins.

Dès que j'avais pu me lever j'avais été le voir mais on m'avait interdit de le toucher ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer ma haine contre ce personnel médical qui semblait incapable de soigner mon bébé et qui ne faisait que l'éloigner de moi, sa mère qui l'aimait plus que tout.

Puis un jour alors que j'allais pour le voir cet homme cruel m'avait dit qu'il était mort dans la nuit.

« Nous n'avons rien pu faire désolé. »

A combien de personne avant moi avait sorti cette phrase toute faite ?

J'étais folle de douleur, si mon bébé avait quitté ce monde alors moi aussi je devais partir je devais le rejoindre !

J'avais couru jusqu'à la falaise qui se trouvait près de ma maison, j'y avais passé beaucoup de temps pendant ma grossesse, contemplant sans cesse ce paysage heurté, une main posé sur mon ventre arrondi.

J'avais pensé à mon enfant à ce petit être qui s'était éteint puis j'avais sauté.

Mon corps s'était brisé contre le sol dur, mais la mort ne venait pas, il n'y avait que la douleur.

Puis des cris, des personnes autour de moi qui tentait apparemment de me sauver.

J'avais entrouvert légèrement les yeux à un moment et m'était rendu compte que j'étais dans un hôpital.

J'avais alors eu envie de leur hurler de me laisser, si il n'avait pas pu sauver mon enfant il n'avait pas le droit d'essayer de me sauver moi.

Je sombrais à nouveau, je n'avais plus conscience de rien mis à part qu'ils avaient arrêté, qu'ils ne tentaient plus de me sauver.

Puis j'avais senti une présence près de moi, c'était rassurant et tendre, à nouveau je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux et cette fois-ci je rencontrais deux pupilles ocres et un visage magnifique.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais confiance, je le voyais comme l'étoile du berger que j'aimais tant admirer à la tombé de la nuit, il me suffisait de le suivre pour atteindre le paradis.

Et c'est ce qui se produit, mais avant il y eu la douleur, un feu me rongeant de l'intérieur que je considérais comme le purgatoire, je n'avais pas peur, le bonheur était à portée de main, je le sentais.

Et enfin quand la douleur fut partie je pus goûter au paradis car c'est ce que Carlisle m'offrit.

Je fus enfin mère même si ce ne fut pas de la manière que je l'avais imaginé.

Il m'offrit une grande et belle famille, un troupeau d'âmes en peine qu'il ramenait dans le droit chemin tel un berger l'aurait fait avec des brebis égarées.

Et il m'aima comme je n'avais jamais espérais être aimée et même lorsque la mort de mon bébé revenait me faire souffrir, il était là me soutenant et m'aimant.

De la pire tragédie que puisse vivre une femme j'avais tiré mon plus grand bonheur.

Fin

Cliquez sur le bouton vert, une petite review pour vous mais un grand plaisir pour l'auteure^^


End file.
